Jesień
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria Stopu Żelaza i Vibranium - część 2


**tytuł: Jesień**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Avengers MCU**  
 **rating: +18**  
 **Seria Stopu Żelaza i Vibranium**  
 **Info: druga z trzech planowanych części**  
 **Pierwsza - Lato**

 **dla kasss**

* * *

Tony pracował właśnie w laboratorium jak co ranek. Jarvis podawał mu wyniki obliczeń i sugerował rozwiązania, ale Stark nie był zadowolony. Prototyp nie funkcjonował. W ostatnim tygodniu projekt reaktora łukowego przechodził kryzys. Co prawda świecił, ale nie wydzielał energii na zewnątrz. Każda próba uszczknięcia tej mocy kończyła się większym lub mniejszym wybuchem, skutkiem czego Jarvis trzymał w jednym ze swoich mechanicznych ramion przygotowaną gaśnicę.  
Stoły były zawalone sprzętem i częściami, komputery wciąż wykonywały coraz to nowsze symulacje, ale nic nie skutkowało. Dane, które im podawał były błędne. Ściągnął słuchawki z wmontowanym mikrofonem i niewielkim ekranem akurat w chwili, gdy szklane drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła niewielka grupka studentów. Przetarł oczy i spojrzał na nich z dezaprobatą.  
\- To prywatne laboratorium, w ogóle kto was tu wpuścił? - spytał zirytowany.  
\- Ja - odparła Pepper, przepychając się do środka.  
Odchylił się na obrotowym krześle i zaplótł ręce na piersi.  
\- Przyprawiasz mnie o migrenę - westchnął. - To kolejna wycieczka po laboratoriach? - spytał ignorując stłoczonych na małej powierzchni studentów. - Wiesz, że tylko mi przeszkadzają.  
Pepper w końcu stanęła zaraz obok jego krzesła i kopnęła go wcale niedelikatnie.  
\- Prowadzisz te zajęcia, zapomniałeś? - syknęła. - Wysłałam ci chyba z dziesięć maili - przypomniała półgłosem.  
Coś zaczęło mu majaczyć w pamięci.  
\- Czy to nie miała być praca badawcza? - odszepnął, wstając i poprawiając zabrudzoną koszulkę.  
Musiał sobą przedstawiać niesamowity obraz nędzy i rozpaczy w przepalonych w niektórych miejscach spodniach i z czarnymi smugami od smaru na dłoniach.  
\- Przedstawiam państwu pana Anthony'ego Starka, doktora MIT i przyszłego prezesa Stark Industries. Co prawda przebywa teraz na urlopie, ale zgodził się poprowadzić państwa zajęcia - zaczęła prezentację. - Pewnie większość z państwa wie, że pan Stark jest jedną z niewielu osób, które zdobyły doktorat na MIT przed ukończeniem osiemnastu lat. Obronił się niecałe pięć miesięcy temu - dodała z pewną dozą dumy. - Więc jeśli będzie chciał, żebyście kupili mu alkohol... - zawiesiła znacząco głos.  
Kilka osób zachichotało. Tony nie rozumiał jakim cudem Pepper potrafiła tak szybko zjednywać sobie ludzi. Z jednej strony nazwała go 'Panem Starkiem', co zaczęła robić tuż po śmierci jego ojca i zawsze w miejscach publicznych, jakby chciała w ten sposób wzmocnić jego autorytet. Z drugiej jednak manipulowała nim bez litości tak jak teraz.  
Przyjrzał się uważniej stojącej przed nim grupie. Kilku Azjatów, parę osób w koszulkach z dziwnymi napisami zapewne włoskimi i francuskimi. Szybko skojarzył fakty i poczuł zimny dreszcz przechodzący mu po plecach, gdy napotkał parę znajomych mu niebieskich tęczówek.  
Steve wpatrywał się w niego oniemiały i zszokowany.  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś określić wymagania co do ocen i takie tam. Chyba pamiętasz coś jeszcze z zajęć? - spytała retorycznie.  
Najwyraźniej zamierzała wyjść, ale Tony nie chciał, żeby go zostawiała z tłumem obcych ludzi wśród których stał jego kochanek. Nie był jeszcze przygotowany, musiał zebrać myśli.  
\- Przebiorę się - zaczął.  
\- Nie możesz ich tu zostawić samych - warknęła zirytowana nagle, opacznie rozumiejąc, że zamierza dać nogę.  
Przeczesał palcami włosy i przyłożył pięść do czoła próbując zebrać myśli.  
\- Proszę państwa - zaczął niczym Pepper. - Przeważnie na początku każdych zajęć prowadzący stara się dowiedzieć czegoś o studentach, więc chyba sprawdzimy wasz zakres wiedzy. Wychodzę na piętnaście minut, zostanie z wami Jarvis - dodał.  
Kilka osób obróciło się tak jak się spodziewał, szukając kogoś kogo przegapili.  
\- Jarvis jest sztuczną inteligencją - dodał.  
\- Tony, sam jesteś sztuczną inteligencją - odparł elektroniczny głos i jedno z ramion poruszyło się.  
To był jedyny żart jakiego do tej pory go nauczył, ale podziałał. Atmosfera odrobinę zelżała. Pepper poklepała go po ramieniu i przepchnęła się do wyjścia.  
Został sam.  
Zrobił kolejny z głębszych oddechów.  
\- Jarvis uprzątnij dwa stoły i rozstaw komputery - polecił mu. Cztery ramiona umieszczone w strategicznych punktach pomieszczenia niemal od razu rozpoczęły pracę.  
Pomieszczenie, które zajął, kiedyś faktycznie było salą wykładową, ale wszystko uprzątnął i ułożył w półkole, żeby łatwiej było dostać mu się do wszystkiego na obrotowym krześle.  
\- Dobierzcie się po - zawahał się, licząc ludzi. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się tylko po pobladłym Rogersie, któremu kolega szeptał coś na ucho. Wszędzie rozpoznałby wymawiane słowo 'Stark', więc zagryzł tylko wargi. To nie tak miało wyglądać.  
\- Dobierzcie się w trzyosobowe grupy i zajmijcie miejsca. Policzycie stałe próżniowe - urwał. - Czy ktoś wie co to jest reaktor łukowy? - spytał nagle.  
Rękę podniosła jedna osoba. Niewielka Koreanka ze słownikiem.  
\- To źródło energii odnawialnej - powiedziała szukając odpowiednich słów. - Mroźna fuzja - dodała.  
Cholera - pomyślał. Najwyraźniej jego studenci mają wiedzę, ale przy tych barierach językowych współpraca będzie prawie niemożliwa.  
\- Zimna fuzja - poprawił ją. - Spróbujcie policzyć jaką energią będzie dysponował reaktor łukowy o średnicy sześciu centymetrów, zbudowany z ośmiu aluminiowych pierścieni połączonych miedzianymi pierścieniami oddalonymi od siebie o dwa centymetry każdy.  
Kiedy zanotowali, Jarvis akurat zaczął ustawiać krzesła. Chwilę zajęło aż wszyscy się usadowili, a Tony wyszedł pospiesznie czując, że ręce mu drżą.  
Wrócił prawie półgodziny później z wciąż mokrymi włosami po prysznicu. Starał się nie zerkać na zmiętą pościel, z której rano wygrzebywał się Steve przed zajęciami, zaledwie cztery godziny temu.  
Zarzucił na siebie jedną ze sportowych marynarek i od razu podwinął jej rękawy, gdy wchodził z powrotem do pracowni. Prawie nikomu nie udało się policzyć zadania, a Jarvis układał na półkach wcześniejsze prototypy robiąc więcej miejsca. Metalowa ręka popchnęła fotel w jego stronę tak jak zawsze to czyniła, gdy przekraczał próg pracowni. Dwadzieścia jeden par oczu natychmiast zwróciło się w jego stronę, więc usiadł i sięgnął po słuchawki.  
Piętnaście minut wydawał Jarvisowi polecenia i wprowadzał odpowiedni algorytm, aż komputer w końcu wypluł żądane wyniki.  
\- Kiedy mamy zajęcia? - spytał, gdy przepisywali z ekranu rzędy cyfr i znaków.  
\- Dwa dni w tygodniu od dziesiątej do dwunastej, panie Stark - odparł jeden z mężczyzn z wyraźnym francuskim akcentem.  
Tony odchylił się na fotelu i sięgnął po iPhona. Wpisał do telefonu kilka komend i odłożył go na miejsce, chwytając przy tym niepewny wzrok Steve'a. Prawie udało mu się o nim zapomnieć.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby nazywać mnie panem Starkiem. W końcu każdy z was jest ode mnie starszy, a wolałbym uniknąć rozgłosu w kampusie. Dotąd cieszyłem się pewną dozą spokoju, więc gdybyście mogli nie rozgłaszać, że ukryłem się tutaj... - urwał. - Nie jestem przygotowany do wykładania, nie wiem nawet jaki temat was interesuje, ale mogę nauczyć was jak udoskonalać i budować roboty. Jarvis jest projektem, który rozpocząłem już jako dziesięciolatek i od tamtej pory uaktualniam jego oprogramowanie. Dodatkowo ma wpisany program automatycznego zapisywania wszelkich informacji, więc można powiedzieć, że się uczy. Próbuję go również cywilizować poprzez rozmowę, więc jeśli macie ochotę z nim dyskutować na pewno pomoże mi to w pracy... - dodał szybko, widząc coraz większe zainteresowanie ze strony publiki. - Nie chcę, żebyście nosili kalkulatory i tablice, z których wyprowadzicie kilkustronicowe wzory, które ktoś już wcześniej wynalazł. To mija się z celem. Każdy komputer obecnie jest w stanie policzyć to za was. Waszym zadaniem jest wprowadzenie odpowiedniego algorytmu oraz danych.  
Kilka osób sięgnęło po słowniki, gdy przerwał, ale pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Przedstawcie się i powiedzcie jaki jest wasz narodowy język, a Jarvis wydrukuje wam tłumaczenie - dodał.  
Przez prawie dwadzieścia minut wysłuchał ponad połowy zebranych. Było dwóch czy trzech Koreańczyków, Chorwat, czterech Włochów, dwóch Rosjan, ale i kilku Amerykanów, więc sprawa nie była do końca przegrana.  
W końcu nadeszła kolej Steve, a ten odchrząknął.  
\- Steve Rogers ze Stanu Waszyngton - odparł i to było wszystko.  
Tony nie wiedział na co dokładnie czekał, ale cokolwiek by to nie było - nie nadeszło. Parę minut później Jarvis skończył notować i zaszumiała drukarka. Mechaniczne ramię rozdzieliło kartki pomiędzy zebranych i cofnęło się, by na koniec położyć swoją wielką dłoń na oparciu krzesła Tony'ego.  
\- Na drugiej stronie macie schematy kilku moich starych projektów. W słuchawkach problem polega głównie na tym, że od czasu do czasu występują przepięcia. To będzie pierwsza z rzeczy, którą omówimy, ponieważ chcę zobaczyć jak radzicie sobie z problemami, na które trafiacie. Proszę o szkice, luźne uwagi albo pomysły. Cokolwiek. Na dzisiaj kończymy i dziękuję za przybycie.  
Bardzo szybko zebrali się do wyjścia, najwyraźniej speszeni nim i Jarvisem. Steve wmieszał się w tłum i opuścił warsztat z pozostałymi, unikając jego wzroku. Nie mógł go za to winić, ale i tak czuł w ustach gorzki smak porażki.  
Kilka godzin później czekał na niego w swoim domu. Nie wiedział czy Rogers przyjdzie tak jak się umówili, ale miał taką nadzieję.  
Steve przyszedł dość późno, gdy zawiedziony miał już iść spać. Rogers zapukał do drzwi i wszedł, gdy Tony otworzył. Wyglądał na spokojniejszego, ale to wcale nie musiało dobrze wróżyć.  
\- Jesteś nieletni – powiedział z wyrzutem.  
Tony spodziewał się wszystkiego tylko nie tego. Steve krążył po jego salonie jak zamknięty w klatce lew.  
\- Za dwa miesiące będę miał osiemnaście lat – wyjaśnił. – To zresztą nie ma znaczenia. Naprawdę przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem, ale… - urwał. Nie wiedział jak wyjaśnić, że anonimowość była taka cudowna.  
\- Ale nie chciałem przedstawiać się jako młodociany geniusz i miliarder? – spytał retorycznie Steve. – Mogę to zrozumieć, ale cholera… Tony… jesteś nieletni – zaczął ponownie.  
\- Pepper ufa moim wyborom. Poza tym, cholera… Mieszkam sam odkąd skończyłem dwanaście lat. Ojca nigdy nie było i potrafię o siebie zadbać. Nie mogę kupić alkoholu ani wypisywać czeków na kwoty przekraczające dwadzieścia tysięcy, ale do jasnej...  
\- To przestępstwo – przerwał mu Steve. – Do tego doskonale pamiętam, że pierwszą noc spędziliśmy razem, gdy byłeś pijany – dodał. – Czy ty w ogóle kiedykolwiek… - urwał i przeczesał zdenerwowany swoje blond włosy. Nie patrzył na niego i był nienaturalnie spokojny i to było chyba jeszcze gorsze niż gdyby zaczął krzyczeć tak jak Tony się spodziewał.  
\- Ja… - zaczął Stark, ale żadne słowa nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło. – Nikt nie wie – powiedział w końcu. – Pomiędzy nami nie ma przecież wielkiej różnicy wieku…  
\- Myślałem, że jesteś nieśmiałym trzydziestoletnim naukowcem-samotnikiem – mówi nagle Steve. – Mam dwadzieścia sześć lat – zakończył i zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej.  
Osiem lat – pomyślał Tony. To było do przeskoczenia.  
\- Mogę to podsumować, jeśli chcesz – zaczął Steve nagle stając w miejscu. Wydawał się zdecydowany i Tony wiedział już, co on chce powiedzieć. – Jesteś moim wykładowcą, miliarderem i to do tego nieletnim…  
Stark patrzył na niego i czekał, ale Steve nie powiedział nic więcej i po prostu wyszedł bez słowa.  
Kiedy Tony położył się do łóżka, jego iPhone zawibrował i na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Rhodeya. Odebrał nie bardzo wiedząc jak i co ma powiedzieć, gdy czuje się martwy w środku.  
\- Cześć Tony – zaczął jego przyjaciel. – Jestem na MIT. Jakieś wykłady dodatkowe z tej twojej ulubionej robotyki automatyki… Pomyślałem, że zatrzymam się u ciebie… Tony? Jesteś tam? – zapytał Rhodey i Stark nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Rhodes od początku był niepewny.  
\- Pepper ci powiedziała? – spytał chociaż znał odpowiedź.  
Cisza w słuchawce tylko to potwierdziła.  
\- Kurwa! – zaklął i usłyszał zdumione sapnięcie po przeciwnej stronie. – Tu są kamery? – spytał. Od tej odpowiedzi zależało czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek odezwie się do Potts.  
\- Nie. Rogers znalazł ją zaraz po wykładzie. Nie znam szczegółów – odparł tamten cicho.  
\- Kazała mu zerwać ze mną?  
Rhodey milczał przez chwilę.  
\- Nie wiem, ale raczej nie.  
Tony wziął głębszy oddech i rzucił iPhonem w ścianę, a potem wazonem i krzesłem. Kiedy Rhodey podjechał pod jego dom, salon był już zrujnowany, a Stark siedział pod ścianą w spodniach od piżamy i patrzył tępo na drzwi.  
\- Tony? – spytał Rhodey, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Pojedziesz teraz do monopolowego i kupisz mi najdroższą whiskey, bo spieprzyłem to Rhodes, a to była jedyna sensowna rzecz w moim życiu – oznajmił mu.  
Mężczyzna o dziwo nie zaprotestował, a wieczór spędzili zalewając się do nieprzytomności. Kiedy Tony rano wymiotował do sedesu zaczynał powoli rozumieć dlaczego ludzie upijają się. Usiadł na zimnych kafelkach i popatrzył na Rhodeya, który wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.  
\- Nic mi nie będzie – wymruczał.  
\- Wiem – odpowiedział tamten. – Jesteś Starkiem.  
Tony uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Jestem Starkiem – potwierdził. – I nie poddaję się, ale znajduje rozwiązania. Jeśli coś nie działa usprawniam to. Jeśli coś się psuje, naprawiam.  
\- Nie wiem czy to odpowiednia dziedzina do takich działań… - zauważył Rhodey.  
\- Wszędzie zasady są te same – odparł szybko Stark, bo chwilę później ponownie pochylił się nad muszlą. – Lekarstwo na kaca też wynajdę – dodał.  
ooo

Odwołuje ostatnie zajęcia w tym tygodniu i Pepper nie mówi ani słowa. Potts wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, gdy otworzył jej drzwi w garniturze i świeżo zapuszczaną brodą. Nie golił się przez kilka dni, a zarost ewidentnie odziedziczył po dziadku.

\- Wyglądasz fatalnie – zaczęła przepychając się do środka.  
\- Mnie też miło cię widzieć – odparł i sięgnął po iPhona.

Pracował dwa dni nad tym, żeby podłączyć Jarvisa do sieci domowej. Mechaniczny głos przynajmniej rozpraszał ciszę, która nagle zaczęła mu przeszkadzać. Poza tym łatwiej było mu pracować w domu odkąd wiedział, że laboratorium będzie musiał dzielić ze studentami.

\- Witam panią – odpowiada komputer.  
\- Jarvis? – pyta zaskoczona. – Całkiem się zadomowiłeś?  
\- Noszę go przy sobie na iPhonie – macha jej przed twarzą telefonem. – Rozszerzyłem zakres częstotliwości na cały kampus…  
\- Włamałeś się do sieci? – jak zwykle zadaje odpowiednie pytanie z głęboką zmarszczką pomiędzy brwiami.  
\- Nie zauważyli – broni się.

Zmarszczka się pogłębia i Potts stoi teraz z zaplecionymi na piersi rękami.  
\- I nie zauważą – dodaje szybko. – To ja aktualizowałem im serwer.  
Pepper spogląda wokół zaniepokojona.  
\- Spałeś w ogóle? Jest mi ogromnie przykro, ale sam wiesz, że postąpił najlepiej jak mógł. Nie moglibyście tego ciągnąć… Im dłużej by to trwało…

\- Wiem – przerywa jej.  
\- Poza tym prowadzisz wykłady tylko przez semestr…  
\- Wiem – powtarza.  
\- I dojeżdżanie tutaj…  
\- Wiem, Pepper – mówi głośno i stanowczo.  
Potts milknie.  
\- To wygląda mi na jakąś podejrzaną depresję.

Tony wzdycha i poprawia klapy marynarki.  
\- Co mam zrobić, żebyś uwierzyła, że nic mi nie jest i nie zaczęła mnie nańczyć? We wtorek mam kolejne zajęcia, a obecnie jestem dziesięć minut spóźniony na rozmowę w dziekanacie – spogląda wymownie na zegarek.  
Mija ją i wychodzi. Kiedy wraca z powrotem do domu, Pepper siedzi na kanapie z włączonym laptopem i dyskutuje z Jarvisem na temat zmian w oprogramowaniu MIT. To jedna z najbardziej chronionych sieci i tylko Departament Obrony może pochwalić się lepszym Firewallem, i Tony wie to.

\- Ile zajęło mu włamanie? – pyta Pepper.  
\- Dwie godziny – odpowiada, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. – Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś przesłuchiwała Jarvisa. Wiesz, że nigdy przed tobą niczego nie zatajam.  
\- Tak myślałam do tamtego tygodnia – odpowiada ze źle ukrywanym żalem. Faktycznie dotąd wiedziała o nim wszystko, ale też nigdy nie miał potrzeby posiadania tajemnic.

\- Obiecałem nie spłodzić małych Starków – zaczyna. – I dotrzymałem obietnicy. Seks z mężczyznami się nie liczy – specjalnie używa liczby mnogiej.  
Pepper otwiera szerzej oczy, ale po chwili dociera do niej, że kpi.  
\- Wolałam, gdy byłeś mniej sarkastyczny – parska.  
\- Każdy kiedyś dorasta – odpowiada sentencjonalnie i zdejmuje garnitur.

Pepper zostaje do wieczora, ale na noc wraca do siebie. Tony ponownie zostaje sam w Jarvisem, więc wyciąga stary projekt słuchawek i obraca hologram, rozdzielając warstwy obrazu. W końcu nad ranem dostrzega źródło przepięć i usuwa je dobudowując dodatkową osłonę. Zanim nastaje świt, wypija szklankę whiskey i kładzie się spać. Czeka go kolejny pracowity dzień.  
Wtorek nadchodzi bardzo szybko. Studenci stawiają się punktualnie o dziesiątej, ale dla niego to bez znaczenia, bo od szóstej jest na nogach. Na każdym ze stolików leży para słuchawek gotowa do użycia.

\- Witam, wszystkich. Zajmijcie miejsca – mówi nie wstając z fotela.  
Grupa rozkłada się tak jak tydzień wcześniej. Rogers wchodzi jako ostatni i rzuca mu ostrożne spojrzenie, ale Tony ignoruje go. Jest zbyt zajęty włamywaniem się do własnego konta. Jarvis uprzedził go, że to głupota, że Peppers podpisze kolejny czek, ale nie zamierza do niej dzwonić.  
\- Jak rozwiązaliście problem przepięć? – pyta spoglądając na czekającą na jego słowa grupkę.

Kilka rąk ląduje w górze, a Jarvis podaje mu odręcznie wykonane rysunki.  
\- Skanuj i wrzuć to w przestrzeń – wydaje polecenie i kilka różnych hologramów pojawia się w powietrzu. Większość jest zaskoczona, nie pracowali przy użyciu takiej technologii. – Dobrze, dobrze… - mruczy pod nosem. – Lee, dobra robota, Jean… Nikolaj… - wymienia. – W większości dobra robota. Cieszy mnie, że od razu zabraliście się za nanoszenie poprawek. Na stołach leżą słuchawki, w których zastosowałem dodatkową osłonę, dzięki czemu nie trzeba ich dodatkowo przebudowywać i nie tracą przede wszystkim swoich podstawowych funkcji, ale o tym się sami przekonacie. – Ściągnął z głowy własną parę i zamachał nią przed ich oczami. – Teraz każdy sięga i zakłada je ostrożnie. Słuchawka powinna znaleźć się w uchu, dzięki temu będą stabilniejsze, a soczewka przed lewym okiem. Mikrofon na wysokości ust – poinstruował.

Koreanka podniosła rękę do góry, więc skinął udzielając jej głosu.  
\- Czy one będą nam do czegoś potrzebne? – spytała.  
Tony odchylił się na swoim krześle, czując za sobą metalową rękę Jarvisa, która stabilizowała wysłużone oparcie, w razie gdyby śruby miały nie wytrzymać. Wstał po raz pierwszy od czterech godzin i wyprostował kości.

\- Opowiem wam pewną historię. Kiedy miałem dwanaście lat, mój ojciec, Howard Stark współpracował z naukowcami z całego świata. Znał dwa języki, więc przeważnie porozumiewali się w którymś z nich. Sam nigdy nie miałem do tego talentu, a ponieważ to było niezwykle irytujące… Skonstruowałem te słuchawki – wskazał na parę, która swobodnie spoczywała na jego głowie. – Do każdych jest podpięty Jarvis i będzie wam na bieżąco tłumaczył to co mówię. To wygląda trochę jak film z napisami. Dodatkowo każdy wykres będziecie mogli sporządzić holograficznie, co ułatwi pracę. I zapomniałbym – Jarvis ma możliwość tłumaczenia także tego co wy mówicie, więc możecie swobodnie porozumiewać się w językach narodowych – nim skończył mówić, większość miała już ubrane słuchawki i dostosowywali wysokość mikrofonu.

Po chwili zaczęły się pierwsze rozmowy i przed twarzą Tony'ego pojawiły się pierwsze linijki tekstu.  
\- Gdyby Jarvis miał problem z idiomami, możecie je wprowadzić bez problemu. Wystarczy mu polecić zapisanie.  
Kilka osób skinęło głową i do góry uniosły się kolejne dłonie.

\- Czy Stark Industries wypuści je jako swój produkt? – spytał Nikolaj.  
Tony zaprzeczył szybko.  
\- Zbyt nierentowne. Jedna para słuchawek wraz z oprogramowaniem to byłby koszt około stu tysięcy dolarów. Poza tym Jaris jest tylko jeden – dodał szybko, widząc, że kilka osób zbladło słysząc o cenie.  
Metalowa ręka przeniosła się na jego ramię.  
\- Dziękuję Tony – powiedział metalowy głos.

Kiedy obeszli bariery językowe grupa okazała się o wiele bardziej interesująca. Zajęcia z dwugodzinnych przedłużyły się na przerwę obiadową, a potem na kompletny wieczór. Burze mózgów, które robili dwa razy w tygodniu ruszały jego komórkami nerwowymi lepiej niż rozmowy z Jarvisem. Komputerowi brakowało kreatywnego myślenia. Pracował w coraz bardziej zaawansowany sposób, ale wciąż nie wyłapywał sarkazmu i ironii.

Tony tylko raz wybrał się poza kampus na jedno z posiedzeń Zarządu. Firma renegocjowała umowę z armią, więc postanowił wtrącić swoje trzy grosze i chyba nawet nie poszło najgorzej. Wspomniał o technologii, którą zaczął opracowywać, nie dodając, że słuchawki już istnieją i mogą zostać wprowadzone jako zdalne celowniki dla każdego snajpera. Wątpił, żeby komputery Departamentu Obrony obsłużyły coś tak zaawansowanego, a Jarvisa utrzymywał w tajemnicy.

Nie wiedział kiedy nadeszły święta Bożego Narodzenia. Jarvis pozwolił sobie zamówić choinkę i ozdoby świąteczne, ale dom dalej wydawał się zimny. Pepper obiecała przyjechać i zostać na dłużej, a Rhodey zaprosił go do siebie, ale nie chciał przeszkadzać w rodzinnej imprezie.

Nie rozmawiał ze Stevem od kilku tygodni. Na zajęciach wymieniali ze sobą tylko sporadyczne uwagi, gdy udzielał mu rad dotyczących realizowanych przez niego projektów. Miał czas, żeby utwierdzić się w przeświadczeniu, że to nie jest dziecinne zauroczenie. Ledwo wytrzymywał w jednym pomieszczeniu z Rogersem przez ten cały czas, ale udawał, że jest ponad tym. Był w końcu Starkiem, a to do czegoś zobowiązywało.

Przyłapywał czasem Steve'a na gapieniu się, więc podtrzymywało go to na duchu. Podobnie jak świadomość, że mężczyzna z nikim się nie spotykał. Lee okazała się cennym źródłem informacji, chociaż trudno było ją wciągnąć w pogaduszki. Azjaci byli strasznie skryci.

Na ostatnich zajęciach przed przerwą świąteczną Jean podszedł do niego i zaprosił go oficjalnie na imprezę, którą organizowali w akademiku. Tony akurat po raz kolejny testował reaktor łukowy, ale ten prototyp nie miał nawet jednej dziesiątej mocy pierwszych modeli, więc bez żalu odłożył go na stół i zerknął na pozostałych. Każdy miał przed sobą mniejszy lub większy hologram i właśnie przerabiał swoje prototypy. Kiedy dziekan zajrzał do nich jakiś czas temu był w szoku. Grupa w zasadzie nie potrzebowała przewodnika, sami potrafili stworzyć od podstaw wszystko, co było im konieczne do zrealizowania projektu.

Gdyby ktoś zapytał Tony'ego powiedziałby, że jest cholernie dumny.  
\- Jasne. Na dwudziestą? – spytał tylko i podrapał się po brodzie.

ooo

Odkąd zobaczył minę Pepper na widok jego zarostu, nie golił się na gładko i zostawiał część włosków, które podkreślały jego szczękę. To był dobry wybór, bo na zebraniu zarządu nikt nie zaprotestował, gdy poprosił o możliwość zabrania głosu. Musiał wyglądać doroślej. Miał też nadzieję, że nie wyglądał jak Howard.

Kilka godzin później stał przed drzwiami jednego z akademików i zastanawiał się czy na pewno dobrze się ubrał. Tym razem nie dzwonił spanikowany do Pepper i zrezygnował z marynarki. Studenci nie widzieli go jeszcze bez zapiętej pod szyję koszuli, a i sam nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Gdy to on był na ich miejscu nie zapraszano wykładowców na imprezy. Jego zresztą też.  
Pociągnął za klamkę i od razu ogłuszyła go muzyka. Szybko znalazł swoją grupę i przywitał się. Steve stał pod ścianą i rozmawiał z jakąś rudą dziewczyną. Spojrzał na niego przelotnie, więc Tony uśmiechnął się, ale Rogers odwrócił szybko wzrok, wracając do rozmowy. Stark podszedł jednak do nich, zabierając po drodze kubeczek z ponczem.

\- Cześć – przywitał się. – Tony – zaczął.  
Dziewczyna nie uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, ale nie wykonała też żadnego ruchu, który świadczyłby o tym, że go tu nie chce.  
\- Natasza – odparła.  
\- Po jutrze mam urodziny, pomyślałem, że mógłbyś wpaść – zwrócił się do Steve'a, który jednak zmarszczył brwi.  
Pochylił się też, żeby nie krzyczeć i wyszeptał:  
\- Nic z tego. Myślałem, że się w tej kwestii porozumieliśmy.  
Tony upił odrobinę ponczu, czując ostry smak alkoholu rozlewający mu się w ustach. Ten kto doprawiał napój na pewno nie był najlepszym chemikiem.  
Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się przez chwilę i, jakby powzięła jakąś decyzję, uśmiechnęła się nagle, błyskając równymi białymi zębami, które dziwnie przypominały mu drapieżnika.

\- Tony Stark – stwierdziła.  
Kilka osób wokół obróciło się, gdy jej głos przebił się przez muzykę.  
\- We własnej osobie, ale wolałbym, żeby to zostało między nami – powiedział, puszczając jej oczko. – Jak wolisz – powiedział do Steve'a i obrócił się na pięcie, by dołączyć do pozostałych.  
Nie zamierzał drugiej w swoim życiu imprezy spędzić pod ścianą.

Steve trzymał się z daleka przez większą część nocy, więc Tony starał się ze wszystkich sił bawić najlepiej jak potrafił. Brak umiejętności tanecznych pokrył brawurą i okazało się to wystarczające, by zaimponować większości ze studentów. Sporo osób rozpoznało go też, więc na dobrą sprawę nigdy nie był sam.

Steve tymczasem lawirował po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia z kubkiem w dłoni. Tony naliczył już przynajmniej siedem takich, ale mężczyzna nie wyglądał na pijanego. Całkiem inaczej sprawa miała się z towarzystwem, które zaczynało robić się o wiele zbyt męczące. Sam nie zdecydował się na wypicie więcej niż trzech kubków ponczu i teraz spoglądał zniesmaczony na tłukących się za oknem członków drużyny futbolowej.  
Spojrzał jeszcze raz na unikającego go Steve'a i dziewczęta, które wciąż chichotały mu nad uchem, że wcale nie wygląda na nieletniego miliardera. Pepper na pewno pogoniłaby każdą z nich. Nie było tu jednak Potts, a on nie chciał wracać sam do pustego domu. Miał co prawda nadzieję, że Steve okaże się bardziej rozmowny, ale nie zamierzał błagać Rogersa o uwagę. Nie, kiedy inni też poświęcali mu dostatecznie wiele czasu, by nie czuł się samotny.

Objął mocniej Mindy albo Mandy – nie był przekonany czy to faktycznie imię kobiety, ale studentka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy wyszeptał jej do ucha:  
\- Jeśli będziesz moją M, będę twoi Q.  
Dziewczęta zachichotały i jej koleżanki jak na dany znak pożegnały się pospiesznie, rzucając im dość sugestywne spojrzenia. Nie zdążył nawet dojść do drzwi, gdy Steve zagrodził mu przejście i spoglądając na niego z czymś gorzkim.  
\- Poważnie, na tyle cię tylko stać? – spytał Rogers i Tony wypuścił dziewczynę przodem. – Podryw na miliardera?

\- Podryw na miliardera i geniusza – poprawił go Stark. – Jeśli nie mogę mieć kogoś kto faktycznie zna mnie, dlaczego nie miałbym mieć kogoś, kto po prostu mnie chce? Nieważne jakiego mnie – dorzucił i próbował wyminąć Steve'a, ale mężczyzna przytrzymał go za ramię. – Dałem ci spokój, zgodnie z obietnicą. Jeśli czegoś chcesz… - zawiesił znacząco głos i Rogers niemal natychmiast puścił jego rękę, a Tony wyszedł przed akademik tylko po to, żeby zauważyć, że Mindy/Mandy chichocze z jakimś futbolistą.  
Wzruszył tylko ramionami i spojrzał w kierunku nie tak pięknej, ale na pewno interesującej brunetki, która siedziała na werandzie domu.

\- Chcesz spędzić przyjemnie czas w towarzystwie człowieka, który trzyma w domu własną sztuczną inteligencję? – spytał i usłyszał za sobą znajome prychnięcie.  
Steve najwyraźniej nie wrócił do środka i teraz czuł na sobie jego przyciężkie spojrzenie.  
Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego odrobinę zdezorientowana, ale rozejrzała się wokół i po prostu wstała zanim zdążył się przedstawić. Nie miał nawet czasu, żeby podać jej dłoń, gdy przed nim nagle stanęła Natasza.

\- A może ja ci potowarzyszę? – spytała kobieta.  
Jej rude loki musiały zrobić wrażenie na niejednym mężczyźnie, więc uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Z przyjemnością – odparł.  
Steve znowu zmaterializował się u jego boku i Tony naprawdę nie miał ochoty na kolejną kłótnię, ale jeśli nie miał wyboru – zamierzał stanąć na wysokości zdania. Impreza bynajmniej nie rozluźniła go tak jak przypuszczał, a i Rogers wydawał się bardziej spięty. Natasza uśmiechała się krzywo, jakby nie spodziewała się po Stevie jakiejkolwiek inne reakcji.  
\- Ja cię odprowadzę – zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Znam drogę do mojego domu – odparł Tony kwaśno, bo przyzwoitki też nie potrzebował.  
Miał ich w zasadzie trzy, jeśli policzyć Jarvisa, który zaczął surfować po stronach dla rodziców wychowujących samotnie dzieci i teraz próbował wpłynąć na niego ilekroć Tony nie dosypiał albo zbyt długo wręcz pozostawał w łóżku w niedzielnie poranki.  
Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek dodać, Steve naruszył jego przestrzeń i pocałował go miękko w usta.  
\- Wygrałeś – odparł Rogers. – Nie powinienem tego robić, ale wygrałeś. Możemy już iść? – spytał obserwując go uważnie i Tony naprawdę tym razem nie zamierzał się sprzeczać, bo dłoń Steve'a zacisnęła się na jego pośladku naprawdę wiele obiecując.

Po tej imprezie zdążyli dotrzeć do sypialni na piętrze zanim stracili część ubrań. Steve zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie, o wiele agresywniej niż przeważnie, jakby był na siebie – na niego wściekły. Tony już teraz mógł poczuć formujące się na jego biodrach siniaki, a jeszcze nawet nie zdjęli spodni.  
\- To jednorazowa rzecz – wyszeptał w jego brzuch Rogers, ale Stark roześmiał się.  
\- Obaj wiemy, że się mnie nie pozbędziesz – odparł i zabrał się za koszulkę mężczyzny. – Jestem odpowiedzialny i uparty, wiesz o tym – dodał i Rogers przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale zmienił zdanie.

Potem obaj byli już nadzy i Steve był na najlepszej drodze do tego, żeby pozbawić go zmysłów. Mężczyzna zdawał się całować każdy centymetr jego ciała, lizać, ssać i gryźć, cokolwiek dostało się z pobliże jego ust. Tony był pewien, że w poniedziałek na zajęcia weźmie bandanę albo jedyny posiadany przez niego golf, bo czuł już formujące się na jego szyi malinki, gdy Steve przemierzał tę ścieżkę.  
Usta mężczyzny były gorące, wymagające. Cholernie skupione na Tonym i on nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak kochanym jak wtedy ze Stevem, gdy Rogers poświęcał mu chwilę swojego czasu i uwagi. Bo tylko Steve w tym wszystkim był tak szczery, tak niepokojąco prostolinijny. I może czuł się oszukany, że Tony nie powiedział mu wszystkiego, ale przecież rozumiał.  
Tak jak rozumiał, że Stark po prostu potrzebował jego bliskości.

Steve chyba też chciał więcej i bardziej, bo splątał ich palce, gdy ugryzł go w biodro, a potem skierował się w górę, sunąc językiem po jego żebrach. Ślad śliny wysechł nim Rogers pocałował go mocno w usta, przywierając do niego całym swoim ciałem. Mięśnie mężczyzny pracowały, naprężały się i rozluźniały w ten cudowny sposób, który sprawiał, że Tony podniecał się tylko bardziej. Siła Steva'a zawsze stanowiła dla niego pewien rodzaj afrodyzjaku.  
Rogers przesunął go wyżej bez większego problemu i skubnął jego sutek.  
\- Powiedz mi czego chcesz – zaczął Steve rozgorączkowanym głosem.  
Tony zadrżał, gdy ciepłe powietrze owiało jego sterczącego penisa. Rogers wisiał na kilka centymetrów nad jego fiutem i pytał, zmuszając go do skupienia się nad czymś innym niż rzężenie.

\- Powiedz czego chcesz Tony – ponaglił Steve i to naprawdę było nie fair, bo jedyne co przychodziło do głowy Tony'ego to 'kochaj mnie', a zdawał sobie sprawę, że Rogers wycofałby się natychmiast, zostawiając go po raz kolejny.  
\- Cokolwiek – wychrypiał.  
Steve chyba załapał, że to nie jest pora na pogaduszki, bo sięgnął do szafki, która stała koło łóżka i na ślepo wygrzebał tubkę z lubrykantem. Tony zaczął obracać się tak, by wygodniej ułożyć się na pościeli, ale Rogers zatrzymał go w pół ruchu, zmuszając do pozostaniu na miejscu i śliską dłonią objął jego penis. Pocałował go mocno, tłumiąc słaby protest, bo nie – Tony kategorycznie nie miał na myśli tego, ale ręka Steve'a była taka ciepła, wilgotna i dobra. Steve poruszał nią pewnie w górę i w dół, zmieniając kąt nadgarstka ilekroć docierał do główki jego penisa i to było cudownie złe. Język w jego usta wyczyniał cuda, pieprząc go nawet bardziej niż zapraszając do wspólnej zabawy jak przeważnie. Uciszając go, a to było kategorycznie nie do przyjęcia, więc Tony odepchnął go lekko i sięgnął między nich, bo na tym etapie na pewno nie zamierzał zmieniać pozycji. Jego jądra zaczynały się już kurczyć, grożąc eksplozją, ale jeśli Steve chciał go tak – to on też chciał Steve'a w ten sposób.  
Przywarł do niego jeszcze mocniej, trzymając się Rogersa jak ostatniej deski ratunku, ostatniej nici, która jeszcze przytrzymywała go na tym świecie i docisnął penisy razem. Steve westchnął w jego włosy, gdy ocierali się o siebie nie do końca utrzymując stały rytm. Z ręką Tony'ego, która masowała ich członki, lepkie od potu, spermy i lubrykantu.

I to było za wiele i za mało jednocześnie, bo Steve gryzł go w obojczyk zbyt agresywnie, żeby to było przyjemne, ale wciąż nie dostatecznie mocno, by sprawić mu ból. Tony'emu nie pozostało nic innego jak poszukać jego ust i zająć je czymś bardziej produktywnym, co okazało się genialnym pomysłem, bo Rogers w końcu spojrzał na niego.  
I Tony niemal nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że dotąd Steve nie patrzył mu w oczy. Teraz natomiast przyszpilony do pościeli ilością emocji, które kotłowały się w źrenicach mężczyzny, nie spuścił wzroku, stając naprzeciw wszystkiemu.  
Był Starkiem, a oni nie uginali się przed niczym.  
Steve też nie zrobił nic, żeby uciec spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok, więc spoglądali na siebie, gdy Tony obciągał ich zapamiętale, obserwując tylko jak rumieniec na twarzy Rogersa się powiększa i mężczyzna zaczyna ciężko oddychać. I to było fascynujące, bo wzrok Steve'a robił się coraz bardziej łagodny, czuły, jak wtedy gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Kiedy cała reszta świata się nie liczyła.  
Tony jęknął, gdy orgazm wyrwał się z niego bez ostrzeżenia i z przyjemnością poczuł jak Steve też rozlewa się pomiędzy nich lepkim ciepłem.

Kiedy obudził się kilka godzin później, Steve obejmował go ramieniem w pasie, uniemożliwiając mu kompletnie ruch. Byli brudni i zaschnięta sperma zaczynała sprawiać, że swędziało go całe ciało, ale od dawna nie czuł się lepiej.  
Prawdę powiedziawszy wątpił, żeby dziecinna zagrywka dotycząca podrywania przypadkowych dziewcząt, podziałała na Steve'a, ale nie zamierzał narzekać, skoro miał Rogersa z powrotem u siebie. Alkohol musiał zdziałać cuda, pozbawiając go trzeźwej oceny sytuacji i przede wszystkim zdrowego rozsądku. Nie był zaskoczony teraz, że Steve'a irytowało jego zachowanie. Na jedno było to jednak dobre.

Znał ludzi, którzy odmawiali sobie rzeczy, których bardzo chcieli i potrzebowali tylko impulsu, żeby faktycznie po nie sięgnąć. Potwierdzenia tego, że mają do nich prawo. Steve ze swoimi zasadami, kręgosłupem moralnym musiał zrozumieć, że Tony pomimo młodego wieku potrafił zachowywać się dorośle. I Tony miał nadzieję, że swoim profesjonalnym tonem na zajęciach to udowodnił.

Kiedy obudził się po raz drugi wiedział od razu, że coś jest nie tak. Ciepła, przyjemna dłoń zniknęła z jego pleców, a Steve siedział na skraju łóżka w samych bokserkach i patrzył w przestrzeń. Nie ubrał się i nie wyszedł chyłkiem, więc Tony zaliczył to jako swoje niewielkie zwycięstwo, ale i tak coś ciężkiego i nieprzyjemnego przykleiło się nagle do jego klatki piersiowej.  
\- Lubię jajecznicę – powiedział jak zawsze, gdy budził się ze Stevem, ale mężczyzna nie drgnął nawet.  
\- Mówiłem wczoraj poważnie – podjął Rogers. – Nie zrobimy tego więcej – odparł nie patrząc na niego.  
\- Kłamałem. Urodziny miałem w zeszłym miesiącu. Jestem już pełnoletni – odpowiedział Tony, bo faktycznie przeważnie nie świętował tej daty ze względu na to, że jego rodzice nigdy nie mieli czasu, a on sam przyjaciół, których mógłby zaprosić. Pepper, Rhodes, Happy, a nawet JARVIS wysyłali mu kartki z życzeniami.

\- Legalny, nie pełnoletni – poprawił go Steve. – Nie zrobimy tego więcej, Tony. Sytuacja jest bardziej skomplikowana niż sobie wyobrażasz i nie chcę…  
\- Bardziej skomplikowana niż co? Bardziej skomplikowana niż moje dotychczasowe życie? Wiem, że na pewno wygooglowałeś wszystko na mój temat. Jeśli nie, na kampusie plotkują o mnie. Więc powiedz mi Steve jak to może być bardziej skomplikowane? – spytał nagle zirytowany. – Za miesiąc nie będę twoim wykładowcą. W zasadzie te zajęcia i tak wszyscy zaliczycie, bo są dodatkowe. Byłem u dziekana i specjalisty od etyki. Nie ma żadnych praw, które uniemożliwiałyby mi spotykanie z tobą odkąd jestem pełnoletni – wyjaśnił i Steve obrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Nie wszystko musi kręcić się wokół ciebie! Byłem w śpiączce przez… wiele lat – zająknął się Rogers. – I nikt kogo znałem, nie żyje. Moja matka, przyjaciele – urwał, pocierając czoło.  
\- Jest mi przykro z powodu twojej rodziny, ale dalej nie rozumiem dlaczego teraz się wycofujesz. Byliśmy blisko, Steve. Wiem o tym, bo to widziałem i czułem. I wczoraj, kiedy patrzyłeś na mnie… - zaczął Tony.

\- Sytuacja jest skomplikowana – przerwał mu Steve. – Nie twierdzę, że… Troszczę się o ciebie i zależy mi na tobie – poprawił się. – Ale nie zmienię mojej decyzji, więc nie próbuj na nią wpłynąć – dodał.  
\- Poważnie? Teraz to moja wina? Zaprosiłem cię do siebie raz i przypominam ci, że nie ponowiłem tego zaproszenia. To ty zdecydowałeś, że ze mną wyjdziesz. Natasza była całkiem zdecydowana, żeby mi potowarzyszyć – poinformował go Tony i Steve spojrzał na niego z czymś twardym w oczach.  
\- Trzymaj się od Nataszy z daleka – nakazał mu mężczyzna tonem, który nie pozostawiał wiele do wyobraźni.  
\- Poważnie? – spytał Tony, wstając w końcu z łóżka.  
Prześcieradło zawinął wokół bioder, starając się nie potknąć.

\- Poważnie? – powtórzył stając na Rogersem. – Nie przeszkadzała ci ta Mindy, ale od Nataszy mam się trzymać z dala? Nie jesteś moim chłopakiem. Nie chcesz być moim chłopakiem, więc jakim prawem… - zająknął się.  
\- Jako twój przyjaciel – wszedł mu w słowo Steve.  
Tony zaśmiał się sucho.  
\- Moim przyjaciele są ze mną szczerzy i nigdy nie próbują mi sprzedać tanich wymówek – warknął Stark.  
\- Jestem z tobą szczery na tyle na ile mogę, ale powtarzam ci jeszcze raz…  
\- Przyjąłem do wiadomości – odparł szybko Tony. – Zbliżę się do Nataszy to znowu zaczniesz się mną interesować – zakpił, chociaż cholernie dziecinnie to brzmiało.  
\- Tony, zależy mi na tobie, ale Natasza nie jest kimś za kogo się podaje – zaczął Steve.  
\- Czyli ona i ja mamy coś wspólnego – uciął pospiesznie i skierował się w stronę łazienki. – Nie chcę cię tutaj widzieć, kiedy wrócę – dodał nie odwracając się za siebie.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, po Stevie nie było ani śladu. Nie stracił ani chwili, gdy wybierał numer Rhodesa.  
\- Whiskey, dużą, dzisiaj – powiedział do słuchawki i rozłączył się zanim mężczyzna zdążył odpowiedzieć.

ooo

Rhodes nie był zadowolony z jego telefonu. Chociaż to też było niedomówieniem. Rhodey był na dobrej drodze, żeby zadzwonić do Pepper i zabrać go z kampusu, co było nie do pomyślenia.  
\- Wytłumacz mi to jeszcze raz, Tony – zaczął mężczyzna, wciąż nie dając mu do rąk żądanej butelki. – Poszedłeś na imprezę, gdzie poderwałeś jakieś studentki, żeby wzbudzić zazdrość Steve'a, a kiedy już poszedł z tobą do domu, pokłóciliście się i kazałeś mu wyjść? – spytał Rhodey.  
Faktycznie w jego ustach brzmiało to o wiele gorzej.  
\- On chce być moim przyjacielem – wyjaśnił mu Tony i wiedział, że to wciąż za mało informacji, żeby Rhodes wszystko zrozumiał. – Spałem z nim. Sypiałem z nim i wczoraj też trafiliśmy razem do łóżka, a potem on się ocknął i nagle zaczął wszystko negować. Mówić, że to się więcej nie może zdarzyć… I… - urwał, przygryzając wargę.  
\- Tony – zaczął Rhodes.

\- Nie, jestem Starkiem. Poradzę sobie. Po prostu ostatnim razem podał logiczne argumenty dlaczego nie możemy być razem. Pokonałem wszystkie trudności. Jestem pełnoletni, udowodniłem mu, że potrafię zachowywać się dorośle i profesjonalnie na zajęciach. Zajęcia są zresztą dodatkowe i każdy je zaliczy, więc nie mam też wpływu na jego ocenę ergo nic nieetycznego się nie dzieje – ciągnął dalej. – A on mnie wciąż nie chce. To znaczy, że nie chce mnie, bo jestem tym kim jestem. Nie chce mnie, bo jestem Starkiem, a tego już zmienić nie mogę – zakończył, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Tony – powiedział Rhodes ponownie tym tonem, który mówił, że bardzo mi przykro, nie wiem co powiedzieć.

\- To koniec Rhodes – stwierdził zaskakująco spokojnie.

ooo

Zajęcia przestały być aż tak przyjemne. Pomimo wszelkich starań, nie potrafił patrzeć na Steve'a jak wcześniej. Sytuacja zmieniła się i prawdę powiedziawszy wolał, gdy się oszukiwał, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse. Już lata wcześniej nauczył się, że jego nazwisko zamyka więcej drzwi niż tak naprawdę otwiera. Nie zapraszano go nigdzie, nie miał kolegów, a naukowcy patrzyli na niego jak na chodzące granty.  
JARVIS inteligentniał z dnia na dzień. Znał już nie tylko główne języki, ale także narzecza i slang. Studenci traktowali go coraz częściej jak osobę i Tony nie mógł nie czuć dumy, gdy jego sztuczna inteligencja podejmowała pierwsze próby żartu.  
Pepper powiadomiła go, że z zakończeniem semestru będzie miał możliwość do powrotu do Wieży i po raz pierwszy westchnął z ulgą.

Steve nie odzywał się do niego, ale obserwował go ostrożnie. Tony nie był pewien nad czym pracuje w danej chwili Rogers, ale na dobrą sprawę żadnego ze swoich studentów nie kontrolował. Sam zresztą w końcu przełamał się i zaczął ponownie przychodzić w t-shirtach do laboratorium. Prototyp reaktora łukowego przecież nie zrobi się sam. I pomimo wszelkich dobrych intencji, burzy mózgów i innych takich, kolejne wersje wybuchały jedna po drugiej. Wiedział, że to nie jest kwestia projektu i obliczeń, ale nie potrafił odszukać błędu. JARVIS nie wyglądał na bardziej zorientowanego w tej kwestii niż on sam, więc utknął w martwym punkcie.

Sytuacji wcale nie poprawiały plotki, które pojawiły się w jednej z kolorowych gazet, które prenumerowała Pepper. Po raz pierwszy od śmierci ojca pojawił się artykuł o nim. Któryś ze studentów sprzedał zdjęcia z imprezy, na której kłócił się ze Stevem. Na szczęście nikt nie zauważył, że wyszli później razem.  
\- Ktoś do ciebie, Tony – ogłosił JARVIS nagle i głowa Tony'ego powędrowała do zabezpieczonych hasłem drzwi.

Mężczyzna w garniturze wyglądał znajomo i studenci już zwrócili na niego uwagę, więc przeklął pod nosem. W ich obecności musiał przynajmniej udawać kulturalnego.  
\- Witam – zaczął podchodząc do szklanych drzwi.  
\- Obadiah Stane – przedstawił się mężczyzna. – Chciałem porozmawiać z panem przed kolejnym posiedzeniem zarządu Stark Industries.  
Tony zaskoczony zmarszczył brwi i wstukał kilkucyfrowy kod, ignorując szepczących za nim studentów.

\- Rozgość się Obi – zaprosił mężczyznę do środka.  
Stane nie wydawał się zadowolony z nicku, ale przynajmniej tego nie skomentował. Jego oczy szybko zatrzymały się na reaktorze łukowym i Tony powstrzymał się przed zakryciem urządzenia. To był jeden z tych prototypów, które spłonęły dzisiejszego ranka.  
\- Jak pan wie, panie Stark jestem prezesem Stark Industries… - zaczął Stane.  
\- Moment… To jakieś polityczne gówno, prawda? – spytał Tony podejrzliwie.  
\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że na kolejnym spotkaniu zarządu wyjdzie wniosek ze strony panny Potts dotyczący mojego tymczasowego odwołania – powiedział mimo wszystko Stane.  
\- Są powody, dla których Pepper trzyma mnie od polityki z daleka. To może mieć coś w związku z tym, że wracam do Nowego Jorku – przyznał jednak Tony i zauważył kątem oka, że Steve zaczyna się na nich gapić z dziwną miną. – Wieża została odbudowana po wybuchu i Pepper uznała najwyraźniej, że powinienem bliżej zainteresować się firmą. Oczywiście twoja wiedza i ekspertyzy będą mi konieczne do objęcia stanowiska, więc mam nadzieję, że jednak mimo wszystko zostaniesz w naszym zespole – dodał pospiesznie widząc, że twarz mężczyzny tężeje.

Stane rozejrzał się wokół i uśmiechnął samymi kącikami ust.  
\- Jeśli takie jest podłoże tej decyzji, jestem spokojny, panie Stark. Martwiłoby mnie, gdyby to była decyzja polityczna podyktowana plotkami, które rozsiewają moi oponenci – wyjaśnił Stane.  
\- Mów mi Tony. Pan Stark to mój ojciec – poinformował go Tony w końcu wycierając dłonie o szmatkę, która leżała na jednym ze stolików.  
Stane pokiwał głową i szybko wyszedł, wymawiając się samolotem.

ooo

To nie było tak, że Tony nie wiedział niczego o Stark Industries. Wbrew pozorom znał historię i strukturę firmy. Orientował się nawet mniej więcej w giełdowej pozycji i punktach, od których zależało jego kieszonkowe. Pepper streszczała mu postęp projektów, które zarząd zatwierdził na dany rok. Sam decydował o organizacjach dobroczynnych, które otrzymywały wsparcie.  
Więc to nie było tak, że Tony był tylko jakimś dzieciakiem, który odziedziczył fortunę. Wbrew pozorom naprawdę niewiele mu umykało. Wiedział kto w jego grupie z kim sypiał. W miarę orientował się w czym jego studenci byli dobrzy, a gdzie mieli braki. Potrafił przyswajać informacje bardzo szybko i skokowo, o ile te informacje wydawały się warte przyswojenia.

Dlatego, gdy tylko zobaczył minę Pepper, gdy ta niespodziewanie pojawiła się w progu jego laboratorium, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Kobieta wyglądała na wystraszoną i próbowała wyszarpnąć się mężczyznom, którzy przywlekli ją przed szklane drzwi. Ktoś upuścił lutownicę powodując lekkie zwarcie, z którym JARVIS bez proszenia sobie poradził.  
\- Otwieraj albo zobaczysz jej mózg na ścianie – warknął jeden z mężczyzn.  
Pepper kiwała głową na przemian przepraszając go i prosząc, żeby tego nie robił. Pistolet przy jej skroni jednak ostatecznie przekonał Tony'ego.

\- JARVIS otwórz drzwi – polecił opanowanym głosem.  
Steve próbował przepchnąć się przez grupkę, która nagle zaczęła tłoczyć się jak najdalej od wejścia, ale blokowali go nie tylko studenci, ale też stoły i tysiące kabli, które walały się po podłodze.  
\- Czego chcecie? – spytał spokojnie, obserwując jak mężczyźni wchodzą do środka wprowadzając za sobą Pepper.  
\- Chcemy tego – wyjaśnił najwyraźniej przywódca i wskazał lufą na kilka nieuruchomionych reaktorów, które leżały na jego biurku.

\- Wymiana. Dziewczyna za reaktory – powiedział Tony i Pepper spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi sarnimi oczami.  
Facet roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie.  
\- Ty też idziesz z nami. Podejdź tu dzieciaku i zabierz swoje zabawki – rozkazał napastnik, puszczając Potts.  
Kobieta prawie przewróciła się, biegnąc w jego stronę.  
\- Tony, o Boże – zaczęła chlipać.

Nie miał czasu jej uspokajać. Zamiast tego, przytulając ją, wsunął do jej ucha małą metalową śrubkę, którą nosił zawsze w kieszeni.  
\- JARIS, uruchom deltę jeden! – krzyknął dodatkowo przykładając Potts swój zegarek do drugiego ucha.  
Sygnał na niskiej częstotliwości sprawił, że zmieniło się ciśnienie w jego uszach. Przełknął kilka razy ślinę i otworzył oczy, odetchnąwszy z ulgą, gdy Pepper okazała się przytomna. Studenci jak oniemiali wgapiali się na trzech leżących na podłodze mężczyzn.  
\- JARIS zadzwoń na policję i po ochronę kampusu – zakomenderował jeszcze, przytulając Pepper.  
Pomógł jej usiąść na jednym z krzeseł i ruszył w stronę prototypów, żeby sprawdzić co ze sprzętu ocalało. JARVIS jako jedyny miał specjalne osłony, więc równie dobrze cała elektronika w laboratorium mogła nadawać się do wymiany.

\- Tony, co to było? – spytała Pepper.  
\- Pożyczyłem sobie odrzucony projekt bezprzewodowego tasera – wyjaśnił. – Słuchawki chroniły mnie i studentów…  
\- Śrubka i zegarek mnie – pojęła w lot, bawiąc się porzuconą już częścią.  
\- Policja już jedzie – poinformował go w tej samej chwili JARVIS i Tony zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jeden z mężczyzn poruszył się nieznacznie.  
Według jego danych napastnik porażony taserem powinien być nieprzytomny przez ponad godzinę. Zanim zdążył kogokolwiek ostrzec, mężczyzna już się podnosił, mierząc prosto w Pepper.

Czas zwolnił, był tego pewien, bo widział kulę, która została wystrzelona. Instynktownie wskoczył przed kobietę i dostrzegł, że Jarvis również z opóźnieniem o ułamek sekundy wyciąga swoje metalowe ramię. Kula uderzyła o jego twarde palce rozbijając się na drobne kawałeczki i Tony wiedział, że to bardzo źle.  
To w zasadzie nie był ból. Bardziej pieczenie w klatce piersiowej, gdy odłamki wbiły się w jego ciało, a sam przewrócił się na podłogę, pociągając kable od komputera. Napastnik wycelował ponownie, ale tym razem JARVIS korzystając z drugiej ręki, skręcił mu kark z głuchym trzaskiem i ciało padło na zaśmieconą posadzkę.  
\- Tony! – krzyknęła Pepper.  
Steve znalazł się zaraz obok niej i Tony nagle pomyślał, że to zabawne. Przez ostatnie tygodnie zabiegał o nic innego jak uwaga Rogersa, a teraz gdy ma ją w pełni, nie potrafi nie dostrzec ironii.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał Pepper przez zęby, bo o ile wcześniej nie czuł bólu w tej chwili wszystkie jego nerwy płonęły.  
Steve szarpnął za jego t-shirt rozdzierając go, a potem zamarł. Sam też nie bardzo miał ochotę na to patrzeć, ale mina Pepper powiedziała mu wszystko.  
\- Nie pozwól im zrobić nic JARVISowi. Bronił mnie – powiedział z naciskiem.  
Pepper spojrzała na metalowe ramię, które przemieściło się w stronę dwóch tym razem faktycznie nieprzytomnych napastników.  
\- Niech ktoś zadzwoni po karetkę! – krzyknęła, a Tony słyszał już, że studenci jeden przez drugiego próbują skontaktować się z pomocą.

\- JARVIS jak wygląda sytuacja? – spytał głucho.  
\- Kilkanaście odłamków w klatce piersiowej. Żaden nie przeszedł na wylot. Jeden lub dwa bardzo blisko serca – zameldował komputer.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – wtrącił Steve szybko.  
\- Szanse – spytał jeszcze Tony.  
JARVIS zamilkł co było dla niego niezwykłe.  
\- Szanse JARVIS! – krzyknął, chociaż na dobrą sprawę nawet na tyle nie miał siły.  
Odłamki musiały przemieścić się, bo zobaczył przed oczami gwiazdy.

\- Przykro mi proszę pana – odezwał się w końcu JARVIS i Tony nie bardzo wiedział jak ma to rozumieć. Jego sztuczna inteligencja zawsze była z nim na 'ty'. Taki mieli układ.  
\- Uruchamiam deltę jeden... - poinformował obojętnie JARVIS.  
Metalowe ramię zdjęło mu słuchawki z głowy nim Tony zdążył zaprotestować, a potem ciśnienie w jego uszach wzrosło tak drastycznie, że stracił przytomność.


End file.
